


Missing Link

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker has always had a problem in connecting with people. If someone’s not in his immediate surroundings, all the feelings and thoughts disappear. It’s as if they never existed or touched Wesker’s life. He’s aware of it, but has never seen this as a problem. Until he starts missing Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doom-Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Doom-Overlord).



Albert Wesker was observant. He had to be, of course. The B.S.A.A was on his tail, Excella was untrustworthy, and he simply could not let Jill out of his sight most of the time with her increasing hate for him. Chris had managed to talk Albert out of using P30 or any sort of controlling device but Jill still seethed under that coat—and she definitely was not very happy Albert dyed her hair while she was unconscious. Chris found that funny.

Albert shook his head and swirled the shimmering red wine within his glass. Chris had been taking over his thoughts lately and it was beginning to trouble him.

The blond was sitting on a throne-like stone chair somewhere within the caverns beneath their Tricell facility. He frequented this place to avoid the terrible three who all looked to him for guidance (and sometimes to simply annoy him) but he could not seem to get a certain brunet out of his head.

His left arm rested on the armrest while his right hung off the side of the chair, wine glass in hand. His sunglasses were firmly in place and his eyes wandered the majini around him as they went about their business, ignoring his presence. Albert's head fell back against the back of the chair and he heard the quiet crunch of the dried hair gel threaded into his blond locks.

Albert was 'with' William for years, in and out of serious relationships with the man all through their training under Marcus. William rarely even crossed his mind anymore, these days, and he would even go so far as to say the two loved each other in one way or anything but William was dead through his own stupidity and there was no denying that so Albert simply let it go. If the blond was to be frank, he felt no real grief when he heard the news of William's death and, when informed, simply shrugged and continued about his day with no second thought.

Albert frequently forgot Excella even existed until he would walk into a room and have a sultry Italian voice suddenly bombard him with pleasantries and relentless flirtations.

Jill was another whom he easily forgot but more so because she was quiet and regarded. If anything, Jill was almost as observant as he was but she was paid to be.

The point? Albert Wesker did not  _miss_  people. He let them go within moments of their exiting the room and if they didn't come back then it simply did not matter.

But Chris was different.

He yearned to see the brunet.

Albert's left hand twitched and he sighed before bringing the glass in his right hand to his lips. Once he swallowed, his lips returned to a tight line while his jaw clenched. He mused over his choices as he slowly began to realize that, in the end, he had to make a choice. Accept it or…

"Albert," an Italian voice rang through the hall.

Albert couldn't help chuckle as the Majini around him began to growl and search for the voice, unknowing of its source.

"As much as I'd wish you all to attack, cease," he said to them before standing and setting the wine glass onto the stone arm rest.

Excella's voice continued as she began climbing the countless stairs to reach the blond. The sound of her heels on stone echoed through the hall and the Majini stayed alert until they were able to lay eyes on the female. Albert looked down at her and mentally grimaced at the briefcase in her hand.

"Albert, why do you come down here? I've called you several times—"

"My phone is in my room. Why are you scolding me like a child, Excella? Is that really wise?" Albert asked with a raise of a brow.

"No, of course not. However, your injections are of the utmost importance, Albert."

"I'm aware. Do them here and leave me," Albert ordered.

"Very well. I still don't understand why you come here," she stated as Albert slid his coat from his shoulders and sat down. He began to fold back his sleeve as Excella began preparing the injections.

Within several minutes, Excella was packed up and on her way down the stairs. Albert watched her go, a sneer on his lips while he slipped on his jacket. Excella stopped suddenly and turned on her heel, eying the blond from halfway down the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot.  _Chris_  is here to see you."

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" Albert growled, ignoring the wine glass still sitting on the stone chair as he began down the stairs.

"If I had, you would have run off to see him and ignored your injection completely."

"I understand the importance of them, Excella," Albert snapped as he passed her and she began following him down the stairs. "But you underestimate his importance to me. Where is he waiting?"

"He is currently with Jill," she answered with a snarl, her Italian accent lacing the words with poison.

Albert ignored Excella until they arrived in the headquarters where Jill stood, cloak covering her blue battlesuit though the hood was not raised. Chris was sitting beside her, eyes on the camera monitors that she was pointing to.

"Sir," Jill said passively as Albert entered, though she ignored Excella.

"Albert," Chris said with a smile, standing to greet him.

The blond remained quiet as he stepped towards Chris and wrapped both arms around Chris's waist, immediately connecting their lips. Chris, caught by surprise, kissed back with a smile and set a hand on Albert's shoulder, while the other pulled anxiously at the blonde's coat. Tongues swept by each other passively but Albert mainly focused on keeping their lips moving. Chris's stubble rubbed and scratched at Albert's smooth upper lip but it only encouraged Albert farther. Chris momentarily remembered there were others in the room and ended the kiss, releasing Albert's coat from his grasp and letting their lips drift apart.

"Miss me?" he teased with a smile causing Albert to scoff and shake his head.

"You have no idea, Christopher."


End file.
